A device having one or more cutting units is known from CH 616 101 A5. The device is assigned to a cutting table. This cutting unit includes a cutting burner and a suction device. An upwardly open suction box, which is movable along a cutting table, is positioned beneath the table. The suction box extends transversely across the width of the cutting table and is attached to the suction device.
A laser machining device having a machining table for receiving a workpiece is known from DE 41 30 162 C2. A catching and suction wall is formed below the machining table and extends completely below the supporting element of the machining table. The gaseous and smoke-like waste materials produced are extracted in lateral openings and the waste material parts are caught in the catching tub.
A laser cutting device is also known from DE 88 13 739 U1. In that laser cutting device, suction boxes are provided above and below the workpiece support to extract the process gases. These suction boxes are synchronized in terms of their working motion by a control line to the cutting head.
DE 35 31 192 A1 describes a flame-cutting table having a suction device for extracting gases which are produced during the flame-cutting process. A movable suction hopper is arranged below a support grate. The hopper extends over the entire width of the support grate and the suction connections thereof open into a movable suction carriage. The flame-cutting table requires a fan of high suction performance.